


what a coincidence

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: In a No Root AU, Ino and Shino set Torune and Fuu up on a date.





	what a coincidence

“Fuu,” Torune greets amiably as he sits down at the table across from his teammate.

Fuu lifts an eyebrow, smiling slightly in return. “Torune.”

They’re quiet for a moment, before Fuu is the one to speak - as per usual. “Not that it’s awful to see you,” he says, amusement in his voice. “But I thought I was meeting Ino for lunch here.”

“How interesting,” Torune says, his tone flat - but with the corners of his mouth quirking up just slightly. “For you see, I was meant to meet  _Shino_  here for lunch.”

The two teenagers turn in unison to see their younger cousins ducking behind a nearby potted plant. They stare, and Shino mutters quietly. “Ino, we should move. Why? Because I think they have-”

Ino shoves him out from behind the pot and Shino stands in the middle of the restaurant, frozen in fear, before Ino comes tumbling out after him and falls on the floor at her friend’s feet. She picks herself up and points dramatically at the two older ninja. “You’ve found us!” she cries, and Shino’s cheeks darken behind her.

“You should be quiet,” he hisses. “Why? Because people are  _staring_.”

Fuu has a hand clapped over his mouth to stifle his laughter, but the tiny smile on Torune’s face is all Shino needs to know that if the other were not an Aburame, he would be rolling on the floor laughing.

Highly, highly embarrassing.

Ino drags Shino behind her over to the table and folds her arms, nodding triumphantly at them. “Good!” she announces, as if getting caught had been her plan the whole time. “I knew you two would never do this if we didn’t make you.”

Fuu pulls his hand away from his mouth to smile confusedly at his cousin. “Have lunch with my teammate?”

She blows a raspberry at him. “Stupid! Go on a  _date_  with him!”

Both of the older teenagers freeze. Fuu’s face starts to turn red, clashing with his hair in an awful way, and Torune can feel the heat creeping up his neck and is thankful it’s not visible. Shino adjusts his glasses and smirks next to Ino. “This was determined to be the best solution. Why? Because you both have feelings for each other, yet are too embarrassed to act on them.”

Torune and Fuu continue to not move, and Ino laughs, linking elbows with Shino. “Bye bye, boys! Enjoy your date!”

They take off together, and Torune thinks he hears Shino  _giggling_  as they do, but he really only has eyes for his teammate. He clears his throat several times. “You… ah, have feelings for me?”

Fuu rubs at the side of his nose, embarrassed. “Um, yeah… I like you. You like me?”

Torune nods, and they’re both quiet once more, before he speaks again. “Part of me wishes to not continue with this date, for I know that they will hold this over our head.”

His teammate nods, and reaches across the table to offer his hand. “And… the other part?”

He sighs, and takes his hand, interlacing their fingers. “The other part likes you too much to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr at 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
